neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Neos Star Route 15
Route 15 Neos Star Route 14 Neos Star Route 16 Route 15:Powers of Ninjor! Space Nomads and, Space Town, Torino! is the 15th episode in the series. Short Story However, a Member of the Shadow Claws Miyabi and her three Followers arrive. Miyabi offers Tergoku to be her Follower but when he rejects, she threatens Tergoku, which prompts Solaria to raise her weapon against Miyabi. Plot synopsis After taking a strike to her face, which angers her, Miyabi orders her Followers to freeze both Tergoku and Solaria and beat them. As Miyabi and her Followers humiliate and sexually harass Solaria, Tergoku use his King Roar to stop them. By the time Kim, Elise and Chiffon arrive to stop the fight, Solariahas brutally beaten Miyabi and her Limiters and is about to deliver a deadly blow when Tergoku pleads with her to stop, which she does. As Kim and Elise learn the secrets of Tergoku’s and Solaria’s Light Dragon abilities, Chiffon realize that The Ninjor Steel done it now because they is now the target of the other Shadow Claws members, who do not take lightly to those who disrespect the Organization. The Governor Just then, Akira Hiiragi, Welter's governor and allegedly the only male on Mermaid operate the Valkyrie Arms, arrives to prove Tasuku’s innocence, having encountered Mei Fung earlier, and recalls the troops, much to Charlotte's ire. After JJ take their leave, Solaria starts taking an interest in both Tergoku and Akira, much to The young blue fur Krityan dismay, while Akira tells Kasumi about his interest in JJ, one of the few Martial Artists who function differently from the usual Martial Artist’s partnership. The Shadow Claws After hours of craziness , Solaria faces Ingrid Bernstein, a Member of the Shadow Claws who want the Ninjor Steel to take a force retirement. Upon hearing about it, Tergoku tell Solaria that he going to disband the Ninjor Steel, but she again refuses since she knows that the Universe need them. Afterwards, Solaria attacks Ingrid in the middle of the night, but Ingrid is well-prepared and gets the upper hand. Tag Team When her partner, Leo, arrives, Ingrid gives Solaria a chance find a partner, for which Tergoku volunteers despite being warned of the consequences by Ingrid. Thanks to his powerful King Roar ability, Solariais able to knock down both Leo and Ingrid, but, hellbent on punishing Solaria, Ingrid refuses to give up and goes into Pandora Mode, leaving Tergoku, Tasuku & Chiaki confused as to why Ingrid takes hierarchy discipline so seriously. Marin Mexiah reveals to Tergoku that 9 year ago during the Blood Purge, Ingrid's Mother Marin died when she fought the Chaos Underworld battalions alone, and she believes Marin would have survived had the younger soldiers not run away due to a lack of discipline in their ranks. Hearing this, Tergoku freezes Ingrid and tells her that he understands her pain just like he had when he lost his sister. He tells her actions are tainting her late friend's memories, that Marin did not die in vain as she was actually sacrificing her life to protect the younger students. The Moment of Truth With Mexiah confirming it as well, Ingrid realizes this is not what Marin wanted, and breaks down in tears as she turn herself in. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star Category:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family